


It's not what it looks like

by thisisamadhouse



Series: Have we met before? [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: "They can’t get enough of each other, but even this is a bit ridiculous."





	It's not what it looks like

They can’t get enough of each other. There has always been a pull between them, but since his return to Storybrooke it seems to have increased tenfold. They’re always touching, whether it be holding hands or his arm around her waist or leaning against each other, his front against her back, and that’s when they’re in public. Loosing physical contact means taking the risk of being separated, and that’s not happening ever again.

  
They can’t get enough of each other, but even this is a bit ridiculous. They are supposed to be having lunch at Granny’s with the boys. That’s how it started anyway, before the Charmings and Emma arrived and distracted Henry and Roland. As no one was paying attention to them, Robin whispered in her ear, and it sent shivers down her spine, warmth pooling in her belly as he was telling her what exactly they could be doing instead of listening to Snow talk about something they could care less about. They slipped away discreetly and headed to the back corridor leading to the B&B.

  
Here they are now, sharing heated kisses, one of Robin’s hands cradling her head, threading his fingers through her dark tresses, the other pushing Regina’s skirt up and up over her thighs, caressing her skin. Anyone could walk in and see them, but they’re too far gone to care.

  
Regina is leaning against the wall, her right leg around Robin’s waist, her foot pressing him even closer to her, letting her feel how much he wants her. His mouth leaves hers to find her pulse point, and she tries to stifle a moan and is more or less successful. He then proceeds to bite lightly down the column of her neck until he reaches her chest. 

  
Just as he presses a kiss to the swell of her right breast, the door swings open, and Ruby and her new boyfriend stumble in the corridor, heavily making out. They freeze as they see they’re not alone.

  
“It’s not what it looks like…” Both Robin and Ruby exclaim at the same time, and Regina snorts in a most unladylike way as she hides her face, pressing it against Robin’s neck.

  
Robin, for his part, is about two seconds away from punching Ruby’s boyfriend as he sees his eyes wander over Regina’s exposed flesh. 

  
There is an awkward pause, both couples wondering how to get out of this embarrassing situation. Granny solves it for them as she calls out for Ruby from the dinner.

  
The younger woman sighs and sends Regina and Robin a wink and a teasing smile, letting them know exactly what she thinks they will be doing the moment she leaves. She turns around, dragging her boyfriend behind her and they both walk out.

  
Robin feels Regina shake against him as she laughs and he joins in after a moment.

  
“Well, milady, that was a close call. Should we head back to the table?” He asks, pressing his forehead against hers.

  
“That may be the wise thing to do, but I have never been a very wise person,” she whispers, kissing him again.


End file.
